terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Heartman
"Hi! I am Heartman!" ~ Heartman introducing himself to Almighty Tallest Daniel Ledda in "Megadanzilla vs. Heartman". Heartman is of a rare breed of Wollip, & he has served as both a protagonist & an antagonist in "Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm". While he may be good at heart (no pun intended), his intentions are almost always noticed by the wrong people at the wrong time. Appearance Heartman's physiology consists of a giant pink heart-shaped torso, a head, 2 arms, & 2 legs. His heart-like body serves as both a shield & a shelter since it's a soft, cushioned shell that he can retreat into whenever he needs to. For some reason, his back is never seen with this feature, so it's possible that Wollips are absorbed into their shells like its some sort of biomass. Like Dan, Ferronidas, & Bagwis, he has dark brown hair with dark brown eyes, glasses, a mustache, sideburns, & a beard. History Heartman was born on Valentine's Day, 2008. Wollips age similarly to Dogs in that they reach maturity quickly. He is of a very rare breed of Wollip whose bodies are shaped like hearts. Only one other Wollip was naturally born like this, aptly named Heartman II. He came to Earth in 2012 with the intention of touring the blue planet, but was informed that he & every other supernatural being are not to be seen by Humans. So, making his presence secretive, he came to the Ledda Residence first, meeting a very angry Almighty Tallest. Trying to cheer Dan up, he was senselessly beaten up by the mad Kaiser & fled the scene afterwards. In 2013, Heartman would return, promising that he'd be good. Since Dan was in a better mood, he allowed him to visit. After researching about his species, Dan found out that Wollips are one of the most hated species in the universe, ranked at the #2 spot (the #1 spot is for Humans). Using this knowledge to his advantage, he made Heartman into a fighter, letting his house become an open invite for other imperials & miscellaneous characters who might wanna swing at him. This made Heartman many enemies, his only true friends being the other members of his kind. June 14th was the day when Invader Ultrominus was dispatched to take over planet Wollip Prime in the name of the Irken Empire. The Wollips were enslaved. Some of the imperials & other characters found it fun to beat up these creatures, as their durable bodies were seemingly made for combat. But Heartman came back. He is the most well known of all Wollips, & was horrified to learn that his people had become enslaved by the Irken Empire. He & his people started a rebellion, with their first action migrating to planet Earth, which angered Dan so much that he wiped out 95% of the Wollip population all by himself before they could figure out how to get there. The remaining 5% would go into hiding. On Halloween, Heartman was tricked by Dan into investigating the upstairs of the Ledda Residence to weed out something that was keeping Dan up at night. Heartman saw this as an opportunity he could not miss. If he could actually help out the Tallest, then maybe he could paint a good image of himself for the empire. Besides, if Dan needed Heartman's help out of all people, chances are that he's not as evil as previously thought. Heartman looked in one room & found the Demon named Pumpkinhead, who was not who he was looking for. The next room he checked contained Girly Man II, a fellow Wollip Heartman would come to dislike for being incompetent during the course of the rebellion. The third & final room was where Heartman would meet the Headless Horseman. He was scared to death, running away into Dan's room & hiding in his shell. The Horseman came into the room & picked him up. Heartman pleaded him not to hurt him & the Horseman put him down. But any feeling of relief was soon met by an agonizing pain. The Horseman had stabbed Heartman in the heart with his sword, killing the Wollip once & for all. There were never any noises that were keeping Dan up at night; it was all part of his plan to end the rebellion. For nearly two years he remained dead. In his place was the Plaid Pillow, who led the Second Wollip Uprising. His forces lasted for the remainder of 2013 & the entirety of 2014. While he may have been a superior leader, he had less hope than Heartman did. It is due to this that the Plaid Pillow left Earth to live somewhere safer. On Valentine's Day, 2015, Dan felt remorse for his former enemy. He wanted to bring Heartman back to see how he would react to a Wollip-free world, since the Plaid Pillow left the planet, Girly Man went into hiding, & Girly Man II was fused to the Pink Rag of Doom. Dan honestly missed Heartman & his silly shenanigans, so using a spell that Princess Twilight Sparkle taught him, he brought Heartman back from the grave. Allowing him to live once more, Dan would let Heartman roam the Earth as long as he wouldn't revolt again. The Gralien code-named J3FF appeared to have a meeting with Dan regarding an alliance between the Gralien Republic & the Irken Empire, & Heartman followed them inside the house because J3FF told him to. Once the agreement was made for the two factions, J3FF left & Dan thought it would be interesting to have Heartman meet Stupid Mickey at some point. Five days later, that's exactly what he would do after J3FF had permission to take Heartman with him aboard his flying saucer for examination. However, Heartman desecrated the interior of the ship, as should be expected by Wollip behavior. It was also because Heartman was scared of the Graliens, who tried to conduct experiments on him. The mere sight of the tools they'd use on him prompted his bowels to malfunction. J3FF dropped Heartman off at the Fall Residence where he would meet Stupid Mickey. They didn't really do much other than goof around & measure random objects. After taking a nap, he briefly met Jake & left. On March 31st, Heartman met the newest vigilante in town; Juvenile Batman. Their encounter was organized by Dan, who wanted them to reenact what he saw in a dream before. On April 1st, Heartman returned to the Fall Residence to warn Mickey about the Graliens, who have also returned. Mickey, Heartman, & Owen all went upstairs to hide from the Gralien code-named 4X3L. Heartman would go into his shell & hide under the bed. 4X3L found the other two & told them why he was there; his saucer crash-landed because while on board, J3FF was mutated by a chunk of purpuleum. Mickey & Owen would combat the alien monster, who briefly used Heartman as a weapon, throwing him at Owen & knocking him down. J3FF was eventually turned back to normal & everyone left after being rewarded by him with (fake) golden coins. On June 14th, Heartman briefly participated in the hunt for the Omnitrix at the other Ledda Residence, only to fail indefinitely. On the 29th, he met Zerd Rathorn, who was the current leader of the Dozing Dozers. Zerd beat him up for running into him. On July 16th, he & Big Bear were beaten senseless by Jason Voorhees for unknown reasons. Jason found little enjoyment using Big Bear as a punching bag, so Heartman would serve as a fitting tool for his amusement. Four days later, Heartman would end up meeting the undead Pharoah, King Takunta Tuckyourshirtin, & was initially terrified by his appearance. Takunta had come to the Ledda Residence for answers, to which Heartman complied. He also told him Imhotep was alive, which peaked the Pharoah's interest. The next day, Heartman was kidnapped by an unknown individual who would make 3 smaller clones of him, & each would have Owen's face for some reason. These clones were unleashed upon Dan's house on his birthday the next day, & were all destroyed. Heartman was placed on planet Judgementia for being convicted of sending these clones after the Almighty Tallest, but he was found to be innocent. Because Heartman could not describe or even remember who his capturer was, he was freed. On September 7th, Dan had Lord Claudius Ko'Al, Imhotep, Birdman, Drowzon I, & Heartman hang out at his place, glad to view each other as friends & enemies. Dan went out for a nightly stroll, but left with a warning: wind up the music box pencil sharpener thingy placed on his desk to keep "something" at bay. As soon as he left the building, Heartman shouted, "LET'S PARTY!" & chaos ensued. Claudius was the only one taking things seriously here, but his order could not compete with Zerd appearing out of nowhere & using Imhotep's gun to destroy the music box pencil sharpener thingy. He also used his helmet to turn off the lights. This prompted Heartman to ask what could possibly be the thing that Dan wanted them to keep away. Claudius took his silent shoto saber to investigate the hallways, catching sight of Twilight Sparkle in her plush form sitting on a chair at the end of the hallway. What followed was a game identical to the mini-game from Five Nights at Freddy's 4, with everyone but Drowzon I, Imhotep, & Heartman participating. Twilight did this to mess with their heads & teach them the drawbacks of disobedience. Heartman would go back into his shell to wait until this nightmare was over. After Imhotep got Extension Ro-Man XJ2 to help out & win the game, Dan came back & was absolutely furious to see his waifu feeling frightened (Ro-Man's jumpscared her after she did so to him). He put Zerd in the dungeon for a week as a result of this & also teleported Heartman there because he didn't like him very much. On November 21st, Heartman would briefly encounter Girly Man, but found that their alliance was thinning due to Girly Man not caring anymore. But that wouldn't matter, because the Pink Caper showed up & assassinated Girly Man, threatening Heartman shortly aftwerards. On the 27th, after having an argument with Dank Phantom, he & Heartman would encounter Big Bad Blue, the Fattest Wollip to have Ever Lived. Dank Phantom quickly killed the monstrosity with a 360 No-Scope & Heartman fell to the floor in shock of what he witnessed. Not only was he surprised to see another living Wollip (who was bigger than him,mind you), but he was murdered right before his very eyes. Afterwards, a time-travelling robot named Vuturius appeared which got Heartman & Dank Phantom's attention, the latter of whom firing away at the machine because he was feeling trigger-happy &. But Vuturius blocked the silver bullet with his lightsaber & teleported away after retrieving Hydrion Barfallonyou. Heartman concluded that mysterious robot to be from the future & went back to sleep. More to be added soon Personality To be added Powers & Abilities Physical: Wollip strength, invulnerability, can hide inside his shell, self-regeneration, limited absorption capabilities Special: Can absorb Jeptum-based energy, Heart Beam, Doortal Travel, positive energy empowerment Weaknesses Wollips have a natural vulnerability to silver. Because of this, many weapons gave been forged from silver to vanquish these creatures, & Heartman is no exception. Even if you don't kill them with it, prolonged exposure to silver will still cause damage to them. The reason for this is that Wollip skin corrodes upon physical contact with silver because of what it's made of. Besides that & his idiotic demeanor, Heartman is also weak to electricity. A high enough voltage (like Dan's lightning hands) could stop his heart & kill him instantly. Other electric-based attacks are effective, too, like the Great Scubbinator's Static Shockwave. This attack could greatly hurt Heartman, but it's not strong enough to kill him. Also, Heartman's Doortal Travel ability can only work if he uses closet doors to travel dimensions. Any other door will not do. To make things worse, his Heart Beam drains all of his energy, so it's only a move of desperation. At some point in his life, Heartman contracted ailurophobia (the fear of cats), but overcame this fear when he confronted Dan's cat, Milo. Heartman also claimed once that he was allergic to reptiles, but he was lying just so Fallaballa could stop hitting him with a toy iguana. Gallery To be added Trivia To be added Filmography Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Villains Category:Heroes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Aliens Category:Wollips Category:Idiots Category:Weirdos Category:Imperial Category:4th Dimensional Beings Category:Male Category:Dank Category:Leaders Category:Dimension Travelers